rednosedayfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Do
Write the first paragraph of your page here. What We Do Every day across Africa, thousands of people desperate to escape poverty in rural areas move to the city hoping to find a job. Life is often even tougher when they get there. Without the means to pay city rents, most are forced to live in already overcrowded slums, which lack even the most basic services. Through Comic Relief, your cash is working to help those in urban slums improve their living environment. It can pay for changes like access to clean water, toilets and basic health care. It means better living conditions and often the legal right to occupy the land – so families can build their own house instead of living in a tin shack. Throughout the world, millions of children are forced to live on the streets because of abuse, poverty, discrimination or after having been orphaned. Over 200 million have to work to scrape a living, often in incredibly dangerous conditions. Vulnerable, and often facing violence and exploitation, these children have little or no access to an education – the best chance they have of transforming their future. Money you raise for Red Nose Day helps to rescue and protect children from violence and abuse while also supporting them to get access to good education and vocational training. Thanks to you, we’re giving kids a future. In Africa, one child in every five does not live to see his or her fifth birthday. Many of these deaths are from preventable diseases such as malaria. Many are simply due to poverty and inequality preventing the most vulnerable from accessing basic healthcare. The money you raise is helping to tackle both of these issues in some of Africa’s poorest regions by investing in a community-based approach to improved healthcare. We’re also working hard on raising awareness of these problems and fighting to ensure that our contribution becomes part of a much bigger, coordinated, long-term effort by governments. What We Do In Africa today, 32 million children are still denied access to the one thing most likely to transform their lives – an education. There are many more who, because of other pressures in their lives or a lack of basic educational resources, sadly drop out or achieve little within the classroom. It’s not just about getting kids through the school gates, once they’re there it’s also crucial to make sure they have everything they need to make the most of their education. Giving children the chances in life that they deserve is incredibly important, and we couldn’t do what we do without you. As the most vulnerable and abused group in society, women and girls make up an estimated 70 per cent of the world’s poorest people. Also, shockingly, domestic violence continues to be the largest cause of women’s injury and death. It doesn’t have to be like this – we know because we’re already changing things. Money raised through Red Nose Day helps to fund groups throughout Africa that are transforming women and girls’ lives by fighting for their rights and their access to education. People living in war-affected countries often face huge challenges – not only in surviving from day to day but also in rebuilding their futures. Armed conflict often breeds poverty and leaves many families without adequate food, shelter or a means of making a living. Of course, children are particularly vulnerable to abuse and exploitation in these situations – with many orphaned or taken from their families and forced to work or fight against their will. With your help, Comic Relief does a lot of important work in protecting children, reuniting them with their families and helping them settle back into their communities.